ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nostalgia Critic: The Movie
Nostalgia Critic: The Movie (or The Nostalgia Critic: Movie and Nostalgia Critic: Movie) is an American 2017 comedy film distributed by Columbia Pictures, this film was been based on the internet review series of the same name by Doug Walker. Much like the Angry Video Game Nerd: The Movie that it released two years in the Nostalgia Critic review of the film at the end he will created an movie but been cutted by the Angry Video Game Nerd. Plot [''This plot is been work in process when the film is released]'' Cast *Doug Walker as The Nostalgia Critic, the critic who reviews poorly created films. *Malcolm Ray as Himself *Tamara Chambers as Herself *John Cena as Himself *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers *Seth Rollins as Himself *Misha Collins as Castiel *Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester *Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester *Kevin Owens as Himself *CreeSummer as Penny Gadget *James Rolfe as Avgn *Arthur Darvill as Rip Hunter: *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance / White Canary *Ciara Renée as Kendra Saunders / Hawkgirl: *Wentworth Miller as Leonard Snart / Captain Cold *Nick Zano as Nate Heywood / Steel *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Amaya Jiwe / Vixen *Dominic Purcell as Mick Rory / Heat Wave *Franz Drameh Victor Garber as Jefferson "Jax" Jackson Martin Stein / Firestorm *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen / Flash *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen / The Arrow / Green Arrow *Manu Bennett as Slade Wilson / Deathstroke *Joel Kinnaman as Rick Flag *Will Smith as Floyd Lawton / Deadshot *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne / Batman *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Harrison Ford as Han Solo *Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker *Jimmy Vee as R2-D2 *Peter Mayhew as Chewbacca *David Prowse as Darth Vader *Anthony Daniels as C-3PO *Carrie Fisher as General Leia Organa *Ewan McGregor as Obi-Wan Kenobi *Kane Hodder as Jason Voorhees *Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger *Nick Castle as Michael Myers *Kit Harington as Jon Snow *John Travolta as Vincent Vega *Nicolas Cage as ??? *Bruce Willis as John McClane *Vin Diesel as Dominic Toretto *Dwayne Johnson as Luke Hobbs *Kurt Russell as Snake Plissken *Thom Mathews as Tommy Jarvis *Tom Cruise as Ethan Hunt *Mickey Rourke as Marv *Josh Hartnett as The Salesman *Clive Owen as Dwight McCarthy *Samuel L. Jackson as Jules Winnfield *Harvey Keitel as Winston Wolfe *Quentin Tarantino as Jimmie Dimmick *Steve Buscemi as Mr. Pink *George Clooney as Danny Ocean *Brad Pitt portrays Rusty Ryan *Matt Damon as Linus Caldwell *Eddie Jemison as Livingston Dell *Al Pacino as Tony Montana *Matt Ryan as John Constantine *''casts is been work in porcess when the film is released'' Production Still in Development Reception Sales Still in Development Critical response Still when the film released Box office Coming Soon Awards Coming Soon Soundtrack See also in Nostalgia Critic: The Movie/Soundtrack Gallery Posters File:Nostalgia_Critic_The_Movie_Poster.png This Main Characters The-nostalgia-critic.jpg Buffy Summers .jpeg Angry Video Game Nerd.jpg John-cena-28404213.jpg Han Solo.jpg Castiel.jpeg Sam Winchester.jpeg Dean Winchester .jpeg Trailers W.I.P. Credits Here Category:2016 Category:Upcoming Films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Channel Awesome Category:YouTube Category:Black comedy Category:2016 films Category:Drama Category:Live-action films Category:R-Rated Movies Category:Comedy-Drama